


Strip Poker

by Rubystar2029



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Everyone is also female, F/F, Humanformers, One Night Stands, Strip Poker, everyone is 21+, hinted sticky sexual interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029
Summary: Wheeljack suggests a simple game for Valentine's day but refuses to tell them what game until they start to set up. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Smokescreen, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azultheblue28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/gifts).



When Wheeljack suggested a simple game for Valentine's Day, Ratchet got curious and worried. Granted they made it a tradition to play some games during the holidays and bust out some alcohol later when the children left. So she had spent the week building up the game bugging Wheeljack what kind of game she had planned and honest to Primus she wasn’t surprised. The day would start off with some simple card games, but after the children left that was when the real game started. In all her years after graduating, she never expected to find herself playing this again, it was something she left behind in her younger days. But as the days ticked by, she realized that out of everyone on the team, only a few had actually played it and she was currently the only one to know what it was. However, when Valentine finally rolled around, she questioned if her preparations would set anyone off about what was going to happen.  
‘Just dress casual date night’, Wheeljack’s word rang through her head as she decided between two different outfits. Should she go for casual or more protection for what is about to happen? In the end, she did decide to go for more casual, while Wheeljack did get on her nerves, she didn’t want to piss the woman off with her attempts of protection.

The day had been going well so far, gifts had been exchanged, games played, and any food that was brought over was gone before the thought of the children going back home crossed their minds. In all honesty, it was a very nice, calm day. But oh how quickly that could change. As soon as the children were out of the house and everything was set up, the alcohol and the game was brought out.

“So wait, let me get this straight. You want to play poker, but not just any poker, Strip poker?” Optimus asked, her empty bottle of beer placed on the ground. Already two drinks in and the room had a certain buzzed feeling to it. Granted Ratchet wasn’t affected by it, she had seen worse, but the look on Wheeljack’s face made her wish she was, in fact, drunker.

“Come on it’ll be fun and besides why not end the day of love with some more saucy games,” Wheeljack purred, reaching back to grab another bottle for Optimus. Already it was clear the woman was drunk, she didn’t give a scrap for appearance or the fact that her lacy bra was peeking over the neckline of her shirt. Ratchet snorted, shaking her head as some members of the team flustered at the mention of saucy. Like they weren’t slick at all, everyone knew what they had planned for tonight.

“So are we going to start or are you going to keep teasing Jackie~,” Ratchet said, downing the rest of her beer bottle and setting it on the ground. Wheeljack gave a confused look before looking down at the shirt Bulkhead was trying to pull back over her bra.

“Eh we can start, it’s probably going to come off soon anyway,” Wheeljack said, waving off Bulkhead’s hand and pointing a finger at Optimus. “You’re dealing.”

Soon the first round of cards was dealt and Ratchet wasn’t liking her chances. Granted she could possibly make it work, but that would take some bluffing, which was something she didn’t want to do right now. Taking another swig of her beer, she watched as Everyone checked their cards, before realizing they were waiting on her to start.

“Hmm, Check,” she said, crossing her arms over her chests and leaning back in her chair. She could hear the pout coming from Wheeljack, but unlike the wrecker, Ratchet wasn’t willing to risk it just yet. The check continued to go around and it seemed Ratchet wasn’t the only one who had terrible cards, though it soon quickly changed. She could tell that Bumblebee and Smokescreen were new to poker, or she thought so until it was Smokescreen’s turn.

With a smug smile on her face, she pulled out $100 dollars in chips, pushing them in front of her. “Bet.” Was all she said in a confident tone and Ratchet knew she wasn’t going to win this round. Already she was figuring out which item of clothing to strip down as everyone else called. She heard everyone shift around the table as Optimus started placing down the flop and she could hear everyone processing what was on the table. She leaned forward in her chair, took one look at the flop and then grabbed her own.

“Fold,” She said, already her fingers wiggling one of the stockings she was wearing off her leg and placed it onto the ground. The pouty look on Wheeljack’s face was worth it as she gave a smirk to the woman. “Hey, we can start where ever we want,” She purred, leaning back to take another sip of her beer.

“I’m going to fold as well,” Arcee said, handing her cards in and also taking off one of her socks. Ratchet hoped that the rest of the team would pick up on it, that they didn’t need to go so extreme right out the gate, but the look on Wheeljack’s face told her otherwise.

“I’ll call,” Bee said, pushing her chips forward before placing her beer bottle on the floor. By now everyone was either on their third or fourth bottle, though it looks as though Bulkhead was trying to stop Wheeljack from grabbing anymore. Thank primus, the woman was already drunk enough as is and didn’t need more alcohol in her system.

“Call!” Smokescreen chirped, pushing more chips forward as she finished her beer bottle. She placed her bottle on the floor, reaching for another one as Bulkhead pushed some of her chips out.

“Can we put a limit on the amount of beer we can consume? Just for now so no one does something stupid to early,” Magnus suggested, swatting away Wheeljack’s hand who was nearing her beer bottle.

“Suggestion for the limit?” Optimus asked, watching Wheeljack as she took her shirt off and handed her card to her. Wheeljack had a shit-eating grin on her face, shifting her chest around, knowing she had eyes on her. Of course, she was wearing a pushup bra, why didn’t she figure it out sooner.

“I suggest four, Wheeljack is already drunk enough to do stupid shit,” Ratchet said, closing the cooler behind her after Arcee grabbed another bottle and opened it up.

“Four sounds good for now, Mags you calling or folding?” Optimus asked, preparing to be handed Magnus’ cards, but folded her hand’s over each other when Magnus pushed some chips out.

“Not stripping just yet, don’t want to give Wheeljack that joy,” Magnus muttered around the lip of her bottle, drinking the rest and setting to the side. The pout on Wheeljack’s face brought a smirk onto Magnus’ face as Optimus pushed some of her own chips out. Then she laid down the turn, shifting the game a bit more as Optimus let out a quiet sigh. Bumblebee threw her cards towards Optimus before sliding one of her socks off and placed it on the ground. Ratchet heard Wheeljack slump against the table, her head resting in her arms as she gave her best-betrayed look.

“Bid $200,” Smokescreen chirped, pushing the chips out as her grin continued to grow on her face. Bulkhead pushed her chips out wordlessly, her eyes switching between her cards and the ones on the table. And now it was Magnus’ turn, who was deep in thought as she looked between all the cards. She growled, handing her cards to Optimus and taking her jacket off, handing it off the back of her chair.

“Happy now?” She asked Wheeljack in a sarcastic tone, leaning back in her chair and tugging on the straps of her spaghetti strap shirt. Wheeljack gave Magnus a happy smile, her eyes watching as Magnus continued to tug on her strap. “If I knew we were going to play this I would have worn something else.”

“What would it have been?” Wheeljack asked, her smile growing bigger as Optimus folded her cards and took off her own jacket.

“Not wearing the best bra for strip poker.”

“You mean you're not wearing any bra,” Optimus pipped in, making Wheeljack lift her head up from the table. Magnus side-eyed Wheeljack, her hand leaving her strap and crossed her arms under her chest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice earlier Wheeljack, definitely not small enough to hide it,” Magnus purred, pushing her arms up and smirking as Wheeljack clearly watched the action. Ratchet just shook her head, quietly chucking as the scene happened. She missed Optimus placing the river down and Bulkhead folding her hand. She, however, did not miss the fact that Bulkhead took her sweater off, also revealing a spaghetti strap shirt, though with a bra this time. Smokescreen cheered, flipping her cards over, revealing she had a two pair, before handing it to Optimus.

“Next round!” she cheered, as Optimus collected all the cards and started to shuffle. Arcee’s shoulders were bouncing in the corner of Ratchet’s eye and when she gave her a look, she only pointed at a now flustering Wheeljack.

“Seems like someone’s plan is either working or backfiring,” Arcee whispered to her as Optimus started dealing the cards out.

“Oh she planned this, she’s just drunk.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wheeljack are you calling or foldi- get your hand away from my beer bottle you little-”

“Magnus language,” Optimus intervene, making the two wreckers slump on their chairs. Even though Drunk Optimus was still clearly trying to keep the piece… Ratchet wondered how long that would last. They were only three rounds into their game, everyone on their sixth bottle of beer, she remembered Magnus’ defeated sigh when Wheeljack grabbed another bottle despite being told no. Everyone but Arcee and Smokescreen was down two articles of clothing, and it was clear that Wheeljack was not having fun. Everyone was taking the easy, slow way or by Wheeljack’s words, by taking off their socks and shoes. By now if it wasn’t clear, Magnus was teasing the poor Wrecker, making the game even more enjoyable.

“Hmm, I’m calling,” Wheeljack said, a slur starting to lace her voice. It took her long enough for the slur to come in, already three bottles into being drunk. Ratchet would never understand how Wheeljack and her brain worked.

Magnus handed her folded cards to Optimus, leaning down to take her other shoe off and shoulder Wheeljack as hard as she could muster. Wheeljack growled, rubbing her shoulder as she glared at Magnus. Great, they were going to be fighting soon or it could turn out like any of those movies Wheeljack liked to watch and be forced to get a room. Now that would be hilarious to watch. Optimus slid some of her chips out before placing down the river and turning to look at Ratchet.

“Your move Ratchet,” She said, tapping her fingers on the table as she gave Ratchet a cocky smile. Oh, Optimus was definitely starting to get affected by the alcohol in her system, she never got cocky unless she was drunk.

“You know what? I'll raise 200,” she said, pushing out the chips. Everyone glared at her chips, trying to tell if she was bluffing or genuine. Right now, not even Ratchet knew since she couldn’t see everyone else's cards, which sucked. Arcee slid her chips out quietly, glaring at Ratchet as Bee also followed suit, looking a bit nervous. Ratchet just continued to smile, giving Optimus a look as her own smile fell. You fell for that Optimus, you so clearly did and you dragged everyone else down with you.

“I’m folding… Primus Wheeljack!” Smokescreen shrilled just as the sound of a pair of chairs fell over and Magnus screaming. The pair were screaming at each other, clearly still pissed about what had happened earlier and Bulkhead was standing over them, trying to diffuse the situation. Her words didn’t seem to reach the squabbling pair so she just decided to lean down and pick up Wheeljack, holding the woman close to her chest.

“Are we still going to play or…” Bulkhead asked, looking around the table as Wheeljack continued to glare at Magnus who was standing up.

“Yes, yes, Bulky it’s your turn,” Wheeljack growled. Bulkhead waited for Magnus to sit down before setting Wheeljack down and letting her sit back down in her own chair. The pair refused to look at each other, clearly still pissed about being stopped from their fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Another two rounds pass and again the limit for beer bottles has increased. Ratchet could tell everyone was getting a bit too drunk, granted she was fine, she was used to worse so she could still clearly remember everything that was soon going to happen.

Wheeljack had already lost, being stripped of all her clothing, not that she had much since she was planning to lose early on. So now she had decided to sit in Mangus’ lap, just to tease her with the fact she hadn’t put any of her clothes back on. Ratchet was curious to see how much of this Wheeljack would remember, she was sure Bulkhead would remember the embarrassment she’s currently feeling at her friends' antics.

“Weren’t they at each other’s throats two rounds ago?” Arcee whispered to her, folding her hand and started to work off her pants.

“Yeah, but they are both too drunk to remember, also Wheeljack is clearly horny,” Ratchet said, pointing to Wheeljack who was messing with Magnus. If Magnus didn’t deck her soon, she was going to be surprised… very surprised.

She heard Bumblebee sigh, handing her cards to Optimus and turning her back to Smokescreen so she can help remove her bra. Ratchet took a peek at the pair, snorting at how eager Smokescreen was to help Bumblebee. Ratchet looked elsewhere… or rather at Optimus as Bee turned back around, her arms covering her chest as her face flustered.

“Don’t worry Bee, the game will be ending soon anyway, if Wheeljack is anything to go off of,” Ratchet pointed out, getting a raised eyebrow from Optimus when she realized she was staring at her. “And you too, just trying to be respectful, this is Bee’s first time being exposed to the team.”

“Ratchet!” Bee screeched, standing up on her chair before Smokescreen pulled her down and pushed her chips out.

“What?” She simply asked, tilting her head so she could look at Bee. “Would you rather I look?”

Bee shook her head, pouted as Smokescreen gave her a peck on the cheek and a smile. That seemed to calm down Bee a little bit and Ratchet turned her head back to the table. She watched as Bulkhead folded her hand, removing her sock, primus was the woman prepared for this or what and waited for Magnus turn. Who had disappeared during the Bee scene with Wheeljack… great.

“Well looks like they aren’t playing anymore, OP takes her cards,” Ratchet said, her hand waving in the general area of where Wheeljack and Magnus were sitting. Optimus looked a little shocked in the area, grabbing Magnus’s cards before looking at her own and pushing some chips out. She laid down turn and the scowl that was now on Smokescreen's face told Ratchet that Optimus had won this round. (end here)  
Welp, she was out… this game hasn't worked in her favor at all, but now she was glad that it was mostly over. Wheeljack and Mangus hadn’t returned yet, meaning either they were still going or passed out. But knowing how much alcohol was in their system, they probably passed out.

“Should this be our last round?” Arcee asked, calling and pushing her chips out. Bee looked down at her cards and back up at the flop before puffing up her checks. Everyone waited as she made her decision and handed her cards to Optimus then started working off her panties.

“I say yes, there are only four people in and most of you are way too drunk,” Ratchet said, leaning back in her chair to grab something for Bee to cover herself with. Her hands grabbed a blanket that one of the kids left and threw it at Bee, who took it and wrapped herself up.

“I’ll say yes too, besides I’m getting tired,” Smokescreen said, folding her hand and wiggling off her leggings as Bee gave her a betrayed look.

“I’m sure you are,” Ratchet chuckled to Arcee as Smokescreen stood up and pulled Bee with up with her.

“Going to bed already?” Optimus asked as she grabbed Bulk’s cards and folded her own.

“Games over anyway, Arcee won, goodnight,” Bumblebee said, pointing to Arcee who had the only cards left before letting Smokescreen drag her towards their room. Ratchet just shocked her head, waving off Bulk and Optimus as they prepared to take off an article of clothing.

“You too are good, someone should check up on Magnus and Wheeljack, make sure they haven’t killed each other,” she said, raising her eyebrow at Bulkhead who just sighed and stood up. Ratchet watched Bulkhead leave before standing up herself to help clean up the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet stretched her arms over her head, yawning loudly as her back popped. She had a wonderful rest after of course messing around with Optimus for a bit. Last night was wonderful, between their game of poker and her time with Optimus, she wouldn’t mind playing the game again.

She walked into the main hanger and was greeted by a rather pissed Magnus. Ratchet smirked, walking over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Did you sleep well Mags?” She asked with a purr, laughing as Magnus glared up at her and shrugged her off.

“Yes,” She growled, turning away from her to glare at the wall, ending the conversation. At that moment Arcee walked in, giving a confused look at Ratchet and her goofy smile. She only pointed at the grumpy Magnus which Arcee got right away.

“Is Wheeljack awake yet or-”

“She went out on a drive,” Magnus growled. “Or I think she did, she was gone by the time I was awake.”

Oh, that explains why Magnus was pissed, Wheeljack basically ditched you. Ratchet looked over at Arcee and they gave each other a look of sympathy. Ratchet felt now a little guilty for teasing Magnus about what happened, but before she could apologize Magnus raised her hand.

“It’s fine Ratchet, you didn’t know,” she said, sighing as she walked out of the hanger and towards her room.

“Well that wasn’t what I expected to wake up too,” Arcee said, walking over to Ratchet and looking at where Magnus left. Ratchet nodded her head in agreement. “We should probably clean up before everyone else wakes up.”


End file.
